1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a necklace formed of a plurality of interconnected globular-like beads and adapted to have gemstones mounted in selected ones of the beads if desired, and for adding gemstones thereto at later times.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beads and the like linked together to form a necklace is well known. For example, please note the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,318 to Charles: PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,655 to Grando: PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,655 to Poel: PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,038 to Branca et al.:
This patent discloses several types of ornamental beads having means for snapping the beads together to form a chain or the like. The disclosure shows a bead on one link that snaps into a partially spherical socket in an adjacent bead. No mention of utilizing gem stones in the beads is noted. PA2 A plurality of links is shown in which an individual link (FIG. 6) is opened and bent to link with an adjacent link. Each link includes an opening for receiving a gem stone. A crown contacts a bottom of the gem stone to hold it in place. PA2 A metal platelet has four bars in the form of a cross with a cone for accepting a gem. A plurality of individual rings link platelets together to form a chain, or a compound of platelets as in FIGS. 1 and 2. PA2 A linkable gem setting is shown having fingers formed to receive a gemstone. A small apertured pad links with a finger as seen in FIG. 2. Thus various forms of chains of settings can be formed. Each link requires a gem stone.